finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Japanese: ファイナルファンタジーVII アドベントチルドレン) is a CGI-animated film based on the successful PlayStation game Final Fantasy VII that is set two years after the events of the game (precisely between 708-734 days after the beginning of Final Fantasy VII). It is slated to be released on DVD and on a UMD disc for the PSP handheld console. Its official theatrical release date was on September 10, 2005 as the grand public opening. It was released in Japan on September 14, 2005. The movie received the Honorary Maria Award at the Festival Internacional de Cinema de Cataluña on October 15 2005. The official Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children website placed a countdown, showing the number of days, hours, minutes and seconds until the final release. However, due to the release date being pushed back several times, the timer was removed. Special Editions of this movie have been released, including the Ultimate Edition "Advent Pieces: Limited", which includes the OVA Last Order: Final Fantasy VII. This was the first announced title in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. The film's soundtrack, scored by Nobuo Uematsu, was released on September 28, 2005. A collector's edition of the movie was released in North America on February 20, 2007. Included in this collector's edition is listed below. * Ten collectible postcards * English movie script * Biographical character booklet * Reminiscence of Final Fantasy VII story digest * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Venice Film Festival footage * Sneak peek of upcoming Final Fantasy VII games * Trailers * Deleted scenes * The Distance: Making-of featurette with all new English voice cast interviews * The anime Last Order: Final Fantasy VIIhttp://dvd.ign.com/articles/751/751165p1.html. Plot The information below was compiled using various sources such as the FF7:AC IMDB Page, trailers, the Japanese release of the film, and the short stories contained in ''On the Way to a Smile written by Kazushige Nojima.'' Two years after the events of Final Fantasy VII, the planet is in the early stages of recovering from the devastating attack by Meteor, while the survivors of Midgar have begun to build a new city (aptly named Edge) on the outskirts of the old metropolis. However, a strange disease known as Geostigma (星痕症侯群, Seikon Shōkōgun, lit. "Planet Scar Syndrome") has arisen. .]] After his showdown with Sephiroth, Cloud Strife established his own delivery service, the Strife Delivery Service, with the aid of Tifa Lockhart, with whom he has been living in Edge. Marlene has been entrusted to their care, and also with them is an orphaned boy named Denzel. Cloud is attacked by three mysterious young men who believe that he knows the location of their missing "mother"; however, the battle is cut short and he escapes. Hoping to gain information on the mysterious attackers, Cloud responds to the summons of Rufus Shinra, the leader of the seemingly defunct Shinra Company. Rufus attempts to enlist Cloud's help to stop the trio but fails. After their meeting, Kadaj, one of the men who attacked Cloud, breaks into Rufus' lodge and demands that Rufus tell him where to find his mother, revealing that "she" is, in fact, the remains of Jenova and is somehow connected to the cause of Geostigma. He also announces that he and his "brothers," Yazoo and Loz are planning a new Reunion that will culminate in an assault on the Planet itself. Kadaj and his "brothers" begin collecting children infected with Geostigma (including Denzel and the uninfected Marlene) and take them to the Forgotten Capital of the Ancients. Cloud attempts to rescue them but fails and must be rescued himself by Vincent Valentine. Vincent reveals to Cloud what the trio are seeking and that it could result in the return of Sephiroth. He also reveals that Geostigma is the result of one's body working excessively to fight off an infection brought on by Jenova's lingering presence within the Lifestream. After some soul-searching, Cloud agrees to return to Edge and face Kadaj in direct battle. .]] Shortly thereafter, in Edge, the villainous trio call forth several monsters to attack the populace, including the dragon summon known as "Bahamut SIN." While the other Final Fantasy VII party members (Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, and Vincent Valentine, as well as Aerith to a certain extent) deal with Bahamut, Reno, and Rude attempt to take care of Yazoo and Loz until Cloud arrives. Through their teamwork, Cloud and his friends soon dispatch the monsters and Bahamut. While overlooking these events in a nearby building, Rufus reveals to Kadaj that he has been in possession of the head of Jenova all along, tossing the box containing it from the edge of the building. Kadaj dives after the box and recovers it, although Rufus manages to crack the box slightly. Rufus himself survives the fall when Elena and Tseng launch nets to catch him. Before Kadaj can celebrate his good fortune, he spots Cloud in hot pursuit of him. An intense motorcycle chase carries them into the ruins of Midgar, Reno and Rude appear and use two timebombs which appear to kill Yazoo and Loz who where in pursuit of Cloud and Kadaj. Cloud catches up to Kadaj and they slide off of the end of the unfinished highway. They then go into Aerith's old church where Kadaj sees the extent of the damage to "Mother" and lets out an anguished scream before Cloud arrives. They confront each other and Cloud comes off worse for it until a magical blast from Kadaj destroys the flowerbed and releases an outflow of seemingly Lifestream-infused water (A reference to Aerith's Level 4 limit "Great Gospel") which heals Cloud's geostigma and proves harmful to Kadaj who flees. Cloud, compelled by Aerith's voice, pursues him to the derelict remains of Shinra Headquarters in the center of Midgar. Now healed of his debilitating condition, Cloud is able to match Kadaj blow for blow and soon defeats him decisively. However, before the battle can come to a complete close, Kadaj tricks Cloud by distracting him with the box containing Jenova's head, which Kadaj then jumps after and absorbs into his body to show Cloud his "reunion". Kadaj begins to transform as Cloud attacks and before the impact, Cloud is stopped in midair by the abruptly revealed Masamune in the hands of a fully regenerated Sephiroth, cueing the entrance of the new One Winged Angel music. Sephiroth reveals that once those who die from the Geostigma return to the Lifestream, he will be able to control it. Sephiroth also reveals that he plans to use the planet as a vessel as he travels space until he finds a new planet where he can start a bright new future. An intense one-on-one battle follows across Midgar, destroying large sections of the ruins in the process. Cloud eventually gains a burst of strength and confidence from thinking of everything he holds dear which Sephiroth would destroy. Cloud separates his sword, the First Tsurugi, into its six pieces, and performs a new Limit Break (identified as "Omnislash Version Five," a variation of Cloud's ultimate Limit Break from Final Fantasy VII), which defeats Sephiroth at last. Sephiroth dissipates, leaving a severely weakened and pathetic Kadaj to Cloud's mercy. Aerith's spirit begins to pour healing rain across Edge, curing everyone of their Geostigma. Speaking softly to Kadaj, who now lies dying, Aerith tells him to be at rest. Believing Aerith's voice to be that of his "mother," he complies and is joyfully taken by the Lifestream. Before a full-scale celebration can begin, however, in an unexpected move Cloud is shot through the back by Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare. He and Loz survived the time bombs, but are now slowly succumbing to the healing rain as well. They both had an arm full of Materia and they prepare one final blast for Cloud, resulting in a large explosion that disintegrates them and engulfs Cloud. The English script of the movie packaged with the "Limited Edition Collector's Set" of the movie reveals that Loz and Yazoo used "Comet, Flare, and Explosion spells." Cloud appears surrounded by a white light. Aerith and Zack are heard and Zack tells Cloud that his place is not with them yet, and sends him back to Aerith's church through the Lifestream. Several small hands touch Cloud and he opens his eyes. Cloud awakens in Aerith's old church with wounds healed, now surrounded by his friends and the citizens of Edge. After a moment, Cloud demonstrates the healing powers of the water pooled in the church by curing Denzel of his Geostigma, and then the remainder of the afflicted children, in a baptismal-like ceremony. He then looks up and sees Aerith crouching by some other children. As she stands and walks to the doorway, she turns back to assure Cloud that he's alright now, and then steps into a white light with Zack. Cloud smiles and agrees, stating that he is not alone anymore. Bonus ending A small cutscene is shown after the main credits to "Calling" by Kyosuke Himuro. This scene features images of Cloud traveling on his motorcycle, Fenrir, through various landscapes. As the song reaches its climax, a flower field is shown that Cloud appears to be approaching and the camera pans out to show Aerith standing in this field. We see her at first from the side, but she turns her head eventually to face the camera, and, many speculate, to face Cloud. Cloud rides further into the horizon towards the flower field, smiling. The last scene shows Cloud's desk at 7th Heaven filled with postcards, letters and photographs of the places he has visited. A close up of his desk is shown with a new photograph of him and the AVALANCHE crew together (notable because the picture that was originally shown, only showed Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, and on the side; the new picture implies that Cloud is holding on to his new happiness) and a small bouquet of flowers (from the field shown earlier) laid in front of it. Maiden that Travels Around the Planet This is the story of Aerith Gainsborough while she is in the Lifestream after her unfortunate death at the hands of Sephiroth. Aerith meets many characters from AVALANCHE who have died in the game including Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs. The story also tries to answer the debate about who Aerith cares for the most, who is Cloud, shown in this quote. "Even so, his looks, voice and personality weren't similar and he also made her think of him as a mysterious person... But it soon didn't matter. She loved him much more than her first love." Maiden that Travels the Planet may not be official work of Square Enix, however, it was issued by them. "Director Tetsuya Nomura approached Studio BrentStuff about reissuing the book, and Benny Matsuyama was commissioned to write a short story told from Aerith's perspective, entitled Hoshi wo Meguru Miko, which literally translates as The Holy Maiden who Travels the Planet. Despite the fact that the tale itself was not written by the scenario writer Kazushige Nojima, it was written under the watchful gaze of Square Enix." On the Way to a Smile There is a small series of stories taking place between the time Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Written by Kazushige Nojima, they are being released in episodes on the Japanese Advent Children website, and as a novella in the Limited Collector's Edition of Advent Children, along with a new story, "Case of Barret." Various fan translations are available online. Case of Denzel These episodes are told indirectly through the perspective of Denzel, the young orphan featured in Advent Children. Johnny, the bumbling regular of Tifa's 7th Heaven bar from the original game, has opened up his own bar in the newly built city of Edge. Impressed by Tifa's decisiveness as to how to get on with life while everyone else still seemed at a loss, Johnny would start telling his customers stories about how wonderful Tifa was, and soon he lost business because of it. Many started going to Tifa's new 7th Heaven, also rebuilt in Edge, because they saw her as something of a feature attraction. However, her attention is mostly focused on caring for the children orphaned by the many recent tragedies. One day Denzel shows up in Johnny's store to have a private meeting with Reeve Tuesti. He is interviewing to become part of Reeve's new World Restoration Order, an army devoted to rebuilding the Planet. Denzel then goes on to tell his story of how he became an orphan, the events of that fateful day in which the Lifestream emerged to save the Planet from Meteor, when he got Geostigma, and how he came into the care of Tifa, Cloud, and Marlene. Case of Tifa Shortly after the release of Case of Denzel, Nomura and his team released a second story, Case Of Tifa, which consists of Tifa's account on what happened after Meteor was destroyed, up to and including part of Denzel's story. It helps to uncover some of the mysteries around the beginning of the movie, and its location. This story was never released in English, which led to many fan-based sites to do their own translating http://www.ff7citadel.com/compilation/ac_smile.shtml. Geostigma Geostigma is a term used to describe the illness plaguing the inhabitants of the film world of Advent Children. What Geostigma is exactly was widely speculated upon amongst fans of the game prior to the film's release; however, in the movie it was revealed Geostigma is actually the negative side-effects of one's body overexerting itself in an attempt to purge Jenova's cells from within. It is also rumored to be the method by which Kadaj/Sephiroth uses to control the children seeing as Sephiroth has the power to control "lesser Jenova Cells". About the Release and its Delays Originally, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children had a runtime of approximately 60 minutes, slated for release on July 10, 2004. Upon release the film's runtime had increased to 101 minutes. Commercials for the film were planned for August of that year. Delays pushed the release dates back to September 13 for NA and September 14 for Japan as a simultaneous release. The simultaneous release was not an identical release however, with Japan obtaining a special release of the DVD with more extras and collectible offers than the U.S. release. The official website for the English version of Advent Children featured a clock counting down to the DVD's release. Mere days before the North American release, Square Enix changed the date to November 2005, a move rumored to motivated by the promise of better sales during the lucrative holiday season. The date was changed again in early November to a January release date (with initial confusion given that many retail outlets got different release dates and information that didn't match), with a limited theatrical run before the release of the DVD. Fans questioned Square Enix's move, given the track record of Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, which bankrupted Square Pictures after the movie made a substantial loss. The date continued to shift until stores confirmed that the film would be released in April. The official dates for NA and Europe followed from Sony Pictures and Sony Pictures UK. The Illegal Release On September 11 of 2005, the pirate group BiEN leaked the movie in DVD rip format over the internet. Many, desperate to see the movie since its announcement in September 2003, downloaded it through BitTorrent. The Japanese addition Last Order was also leaked around the same time. Advent Children Complete At the Tokyo Game Show 2006, Square Enix showed a trailer of a movie titled Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Complete that is to be released on the Blu-ray disc format. New scenes will be added to the movie so it could be called an extended version, however, Director Tetsuya Nomura says that "it's not meant to be just an update to the original, but rather a replacement". The release date of this Blu-ray version has not been confirmed, although Nomura said a Japanese release should be mid 2007 and, as long as Blu-ray continues to expand in North America and other regions, Nomura says he would like to release it in those regions too. At Tokyo Game Show 2007 Nomura stated that Advent Children Complete had been postponed until the 2nd quarter of 2008. In a released trailer, altered scenes included an extended scene between Kadaj and Rufus, and the fight between Cloud and Sephiroth is also altered, including a scene where Sephiroth impales Cloud with his sword and lifts him into the air, a direct juxtapose what happened in their battle at the Nibelheim reactor. At Square Enix's DKΣ3713 party, they announced that Advent Children Complete would be coming to Blu-Ray in Japan sometime in March 2009, futher delaying the movie's release. A demo of Final Fantasy XIII will be released along with the movie. Credits Characters and Voice actors Developers *Director: Tetsuya Nomura *Co-director: Takeshi Nozue *Producer: Yoshinori Kitase *Co-producer: Shinji Hashimoto *Scenario Writer: Kazushige Nojima *Original music composed by: Nobuo Uematsu *Art Direction by: Yusuke Naora *Mechanical & Creature Designer: Takayuki Takeya Motion Actors * Akihiko Kikuma * Isamu Tachihara * Jun Ishii * Mayuko Aoki * Masakazu Morita * Tesshin Murata * Yukiko Nakamura Battle Motion Actors * Kenji Arai * Masahiro Watanabe * Miwa Hashiguchi * Riichi External links * [http://na.square-enix.com/dvd/ff7ac/ Official Square-Enix Advent Children English site] * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/dvd/ff7ac/ Official Advent Children Japanese site] * [http://dmoz.org/Arts/Animation/Movies/Titles/Final_Fantasy_VII_Advent_Children/ Advent Children DMOZ Directory] * [http://www.ffshores.com/On-the-Way-to-a-Smile.html On the Way to a Smile translation of Square Enix's Novel and other resources, all the actuality from Final Fantasy - French Fan site] * [http://www.ffshores.com/The-Maiden-who-Travels-the-Planet.html The Maïden who Travels the Planet translation of Square Enix's Novel and other resources, all the actuality from Final Fantasy - French Fan site] * [http://www.ff7acmovie.com/ Advent Children trailers direct download, searchable image gallery, and fan works] *[http://flaregamer.com/b2article.php?p=109&more=1 The Making of Advent Children with Interview Translations and Images] Category:Advent Children Category:Films de:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children